Is this an illusion?
by Mukkura
Summary: Chrome is being attacked and when it seems that there's no hope, Hibari comes from no where and saves her. Chrome gains a large crush on him and tries to be with him, though they like each other; many things are in their way. Will they end up together?
1. Falling in Love

Breathing heavily, Chrome tries to outrun her attacker; looking around hoping to find someone, anyone, that would help her, but she finds no one. She turns the corner to run into the dark alleyway, hoping her attacker didn't notice, but her hopes were crushed as she found herself in a dead end. Her legs give out and she falls to the floor. As her attacker grabs her by the collar, she wishes that she didn't drop her trident and wished that Ken or Chikusa was there to protect her. She tries to fight off her attacker, but he was twice as big as her. He grabs her arms and rips her shirt off, making tears come to Chrome's purple eye. She began to lose hope, believing that there was nothing she could do to stop the large male when suddenly her attacker was hit on the head with something metal, causing him to let go of Chrome. She backs up against the wall quickly and tries to cover herself. Her attacker turns around and she saw what had attacked him. It was a pair of steel tonfas; the owner of the tonfas was Kyoya Hibari.

Hibari easily beat up Chrome's attacker and was going to leave, but Chrome stops him when she softly called, "Hibari-san…."Hibari turns around again and looks at her. He then noticed that her shirt was torn apart by her attacker and he walks up to her. She flinches slightly and is surprised when he puts his jacket around her shoulder. She blushes, "T...thank you Hibari-san."

Hibari gently helps her up, "You shouldn't be out so late, you're lucky I was patrolling." He glances at the unconscious attacker, "People like him should be killed." Chrome looks up at him and he puts his arm around her waist, looking around to make sure that no one is around. He safely leads Chrome back to Kokuyo Land without being seen, picking up the bad that she had dropped with the trident in it. When he takes his jacket back, she turns around to say thank you, but he was already walking away.

Chrome opens her eyes to see Ken watching her, as soon Ken saw that she was awake, he blushes and looks away. She gets up and looks around, Ken and Chikusa looking at her, there were snacks in front of Ken and Chikusa was holding a spare shirt. She looks down; remembering what happened the night before and noticed that they had gotten a blanket for her. Chikusa throws the spare shirt at her and the boys walk out of the room. Chrome slips on the shirt and picks up a few snacks, opening them and eating them slowly while thinking about what had happened. While she ate some candy, she decided that she should tell someone.

I-pin, Haru, and Kyoko all yell in surprise, "Hibari-san really did that?" Chrome blushes and nods. Haru whimpers in jealousy, "I wish Tsuna would save ME more often!"

Kyoko glances at Haru as if angry for a split second, "I don't blame you for having a crush on him Chrome-chan, maybe you should talk to him."

"I….I can't do that. It would be awkward." Chrome looks down blushing.

I-pin smiles gently at Chrome even though she had a crush on Hibari as well, "You should go for it! It's better than not trying at all."

Kyoko smiles and nods slightly in agreement, "I-pin-chan is right, you should at least try."

Haru nods her agreement too, "I agree! You should go for it Chrome-chan!"

Chrome looks nervously at them, "But….how?"

Kyoko, Haru and I-pin smiles happily, "Leave it to us! We'll get him to go to Namimori Shrine so you go there and wait okay?" Chrome smiles shyly, blushing, but she nods before heading to Namimori Shrine on her own.

"Okay, Haru-chan you go that way." Kyoko points to the right, "I-pin-chan, you go that way." She points to the left this time, "And I'll go this way." She points in front of her, "We'll meet up in an hour okay?" Haru and I-pin nod before running off, Kyoko runs her own path as well.

I-pin looks around, sighing. She wants Chrome to be happy, but she liked Hibari a lot as well. She almost didn't want to help her get with him, but she slaps her cheeks, angry at herself, "I-pin must help her friends. I-pin wants them to be happy." She runs into Hibari, falling backwards.

Hibari turns to face I-pin, "Hm?" He looks at I-pin; I-pin blushes deeply. Hibari smirks slightly, "Wao, you didn't get hurt from that did you?" He bends down and gently helps I-pin up, making her blush even more.

I-pin shakes her head violently and then shyly says, "Can you go to Namimori Shrine?"

Hibari looks at her, confused, "Hm? Why?"

I-pin looks at him, still blushing but was more firm about it, "To see Chrome-chan, please."

Hibari stares at her, surprised for a bit Then he smiles slightly, his eyes gentle as he softly rubs I-pin's head, "Thank you." He gets up and walks towards Namimori Shrine, unaware of I-pin's overload of embarrassment and explosion.

Chrome stands against the tree by the Shrine, nervous. She didn't think that he would show up. When she sees him, she jumps slightly in surprise; she could feel her heart pounding. She quickly looks at the floor in embarrassment almost hoping that he wouldn't see her. Hibari walks up to her and puts his left hand against the tree in the crock of her neck. Chrome looks at him and blushes, "H….Hibari-san…"

Hibari smirks slightly, "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Chrome blushes and looks down, but Hibari lifts her head with his free hand, making her look at him and also causing her to blush more, "Ano…..do you…..like me?" She turns red and looks to the side, "N…never mind."

Hibari tilts his head and lifts her head again before kissing her softly. Her eye widen for a bit, but she closes them before kissing him back. Hibari looks at her with half open eyes, watching her reaction as he slid his tongue over her lips. She flinches, whimpering softly and turning as red as a tomato. He slowly breaks the kiss and pulls back, his eyes filled with amusement when she follows him for a bit, not wanting the kiss to end. Hibari chuckles softly, "Does that answer your question?"

Chrome looks down in embarrassment, a shy smile on her face, "Y….yes….thank you."

Hibari looks around as if to make sure no one was around to make Chrome even more embarrassed, "Want to come to my school tomorrow and get to know each other better? We'll be alone."

Chrome looks up at him and smiles happily, a blush still on her face, "I would like that, thank you."


	2. Mixed Emotions and Mukuro's Jealousy

"Wow Hibari-kun!" Chrome breaths softly in awe as she looks around the room, "This room is all yours?"

Hibari chuckles softly and nods, "Yes. You like it?"

Chrome turns to him and smiles, "Yeah, it's really awesome!" Chrome sits down on the couch, Hibari's room was in a much better condition than her own place that she called home so his place felt like heaven. Hibari takes his place next to her, takes her hand and gently kisses it, making her blush, "Hi….Hibari-kun?"

Hibari smiles gently at her, his eyes filled with lust, "Don't worry Chrome….I won't do anything that you don't want me to do…" He lets go of her hand and gets up. Afraid that he was going to leave her, she gets up and hugs him tightly. Hibari turns his head to look at her, confused, "Chrome?"

Chrome buries her face into his back, "I'm not afraid…I'm just not used to it….that's all."

Hibari smiles fondly at her, turning around and softly rubbing her head. Chrome looks up at him and gets kissed. She closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck. He slips his tongue inside her mouth, making her blush deeply. Lowering her slowly to the couch, he deepens his kiss and slides his hand slowly up her shirt. She flinches at his touch and moans softly into his mouth. His hand moves lower as he slips his hand into her skirt, his mouth leaving light kisses on her neck as she starts breathing heavily. Chrome grabs his hand gently and shakes her head. Hibari pulls away, blushing and looking away, "S…sorry…."

They sit there blushing for a bit before Chrome softly says, "I'm sorry….it's just…"

Hibari shakes his head, "No, it's my fault; I should control myself better…." He sighs and gets up, "How about we take this slowly….lets go on a date tomorrow….around the same time….how's that?"

Chrome gets up as well, "S….sure." She bows politely, "Thanks for having me over….I'll see you tomorrow." She nervously walks out of the room.

Hibari sits back down and sighs, "What's wrong with me…..I'm not being myself…" He stares at the ceiling and starts wondering why he was acting so different. After a while, he felt perfectly fine and himself again, but he didn't feel better. He felt agitated now; like he was manipulated by someone and he wanted to know who. He gets up and starts patrolling the school to clear his mind. He beat up more people than usual in his agitated stage.

Chrome slowly walks to Kokuyo Land, confused at Hibari's actions right after he had said that he wouldn't do anything. As she gets closer to Kokuyo land, a large indigo mist appears before her and she stops in her tracks. She knew what to expect; soon Mukuro's form takes place in front of her. She stares at the man that saved her life, at his tall strong form, his blue hair, his blue and red eyes, and the six romanji in his right red eye. He was a head taller than her and had his usual smirk on his pale face. Chrome backs away slightly and softly whispers, "Mukuro….sama…."

Mukuro smirks, "Kufufu, What's wrong Chrome?" he gently strokes Chrome's cheek, "You look pale."

Chrome shakes slightly, she really cared for Mukuro, but she was confused at why he was there, she was worried that her blue haired savior had something to do with her crush's strange behavior, "What are you doing here Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro frowns, "Do you not want to see me or something?"

Chrome shakes her head, "iie, I'm just….confused."

Mukuro looks at her for a long time before sighing, "Aren't you going to ask what I think about your boyfriend?"

Chrome blushes, "You know?"

"I know everything about you my precious Chrome." He gently strokes Chrome cheek again and runs his fingers through her soft purple hair.

Chrome blushes deeply, "Stop it Mukuro-sama…you know that I like Hibari-kun."

Mukuro glares at her, his hand tightening around her silky hair, "Even after what he had done?"

Chrome flinches slightly, but looks into Mukuro's eyes, "Yes. He wasn't himself….he isn't like that….I know he wouldn't do that. I trust him."

"Tsk." Mukuro looks away and loosens his grip, "All that hard work for nothing."

Chrome whimpers softly and looks at him, her eyes filled with pain, "What do you mean by that Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro cringes slightly and pouts slightly, not looking at her in the eye, feeling bad after hearing the sadness and pain that dripped from her voice, "I uh…..controlled Kyoya Hibari for a little….that's all…."

"YOU'RE the one that made him to those things?" Her purple eye widens. Mukuro nods so she asks, "Why?"

Mukuro looks at her, her purple hair, purple eye, her eye patch with a skull on it, her green shirt and green skirt, her skull belt and skull shoes, and her thin body. He loved her, that's why he saved her, she was his and he didn't like sharing; he wasn't going to admit that he was jealous of her for being the one that Hibari liked, "Because….." He sighs and decides not to tell the full truth, "I don't like you being with him…..I care about you Chrome, that's why I did that to him."

Chrome starts to shake and Mukuro's eyes widen as tears start to fall from her cheeks, "How could you be so cruel Mukuro-sama…..why didn't you think about my feelings! I love him, why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Chrome…"Mukuro reaches out to touch her but she turns away from him and runs away without saying another word to him. Mukuro clenches his fists and sighs heavily, "Damnit…." He looks towards Namimori High School, "I guess I should explain myself to the little skylark." He smirks at his pet name for Hibari as he walks towards the school, knowing that Hibari would be there.


	3. Rivals for Chrome

Hibari was lying on the floor of the roof as usual, napping when Mukuro walked up to him, "Kufufu, you haven't changed much my little skylark."

Hibari's eyes shoot open and he gets up quickly only to be pushed towards the floor. He was halfway sitting and glaring at the blue haired male that was trying to get on top of him, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Kufufu, isn't it obvious?" Mukuro frowns when Hibari doesn't say anything and glares at him, "My Chrome….stay away from her."

Hibari smirks, "Wao…..don't tell me that you're jealous."

Mukuro blushes slightly and pushes Hibari to the floor, "Both of you guys are mine….I won't have you both leave."

Hibari frowns, "What are you talking about?"

Mukuro blushes again, his eyes glaze over as he drifts into his own world, "I still remember the other night where you moaned for me….begged me to go deeper and told me to do you harder."

Hibari blushes slightly at Mukuro's awkward confession and kicks him in the nuts, "Don't have illusions about me you stupid pineapple!"

Mukuro falls over on Hibari and whimpers softly, "Come on Kyoya…..you know you want me."

"LIKE HELL I DO!" Hibari tries to push Mukuro off of him when suddenly she heard something falling to the floor by the door that Mukuro had came through. They both look towards the door and see Kyoko, blushing at what she was seeing, "This is NOT that it seems!" Hibari growls at the shocked blonde.

Mukuro smirks, knowing that Hibari's guard had dropped and he kisses him gently. Hibari kicks him square in his family jewels and Mukuro flinches. He covers Hibari's mouth and smiles at Kyoko, "I'm sorry to ask this of you Kyoko-chan, but could you tell my Chrome that even she is not allowed to touch my beloved Kyoya?" Kyoko nods hastily and runs away.

Hibari grits his teeth, pulls out his tonfas and hits Mukuro's chest with all of his strength, making the larger man gasp and fly back a few inches. He kicks the blue haired off of him and roughly scrubs his lips, spitting onto the floor, "I don't care if you do like me like that." Hibari glares at him, getting ready to attack, "But I don't stand by and let you take Chrome from me."

Mukuro frowns, "Same goes for the both of you…." As Hibari charges and attacks him, he disappears into an indigo mist, his voice trailing in the wind, "I didn't want to choose only one of you guys….this will be interesting."

Hibari growls "Tsk….coward…" He walks into the school building and back into his room, flinching when he saw Dino sitting on the couch with Romario by his side. Getting ready to attack again, he has his tonfas ready, "Get out of here, or else I will bite you both to death."

Dino chuckles softly and gets up, "You could at least say hi Kyoya, and all you ever want to do is fight." Hibari glares angrily at the tall blond, showing him that he was not in the mood for games. Dino backs away slightly, "Whoa….what's wrong Kyoya?"

Hibari walks over to the window, not wanting to fight anymore, "It's nothing you have to worry about."

Dino looks at Romario, worry for Hibari was painted on his face as he sends Romario to wait outside. He waits until Romario closes the door before he walks up to Hibari. He puts his hand on the window frame and leans close to Hibari, "What's wrong? Don't try to tell me that nothing is wrong because I know that something is bothering you…."

Hibari glares at Dino, too angry to care that the male was extremely close to him, "It's relationship problems alright? Now will you go away and let me have some solitude?"

Dino sighs and grabs Hibari's head, turning it towards him and kissing him gently, "Don't dismiss me like that Kyoya." He glares at the younger boy, "I'm still your senior…"

Hibari blushes slightly, angry that already in an hour that two MALES have kissed him, it's not like he had a "Hey boys, kiss me, I love it when boys kiss me cause I'm gay and also a slut. Kissing every boy is my lifelong dream!" taped to his forehead. He quickly pulls out his tonfas and hits Dino on the head as hard as he could, smirking with he heard a cracking noise and saw blood coming from Dino's head. Dino stumbles backwards from the blow.

Dino holds his head, "Ow…..I guess I deserved that." He smiles at Hibari, confusing him, "But at least you don't seem as sad." Now Hibari was even more confused, but settles with the idea that he must have hit Dino too hard and now his brain was not functioning properly. Dino stumbles back to Hibari and pins Hibari against the wall by the window, "If you have relationship problems…..you can always turn to me, I'm always here for you." Dino gently kisses Hibari again while the black haired boy was thinking about what Dino was saying.

Hibari comes back to reality when he felt Dino's warm hand going up his shirt and he kicks his teacher, angry at him for taking advantage of his confusion, "Don't touch me." Hibari kicks Dino out of the window and walks out of the room calmly, luckily for Dino, Romario had happen to be outside in the yard so Dino safely lands on his feet.


	4. Hibari's stalkers

Chrome looks around, nervous. She was told by Kyoko that Hibari was with Mukuro, but she had to make sure. She had a feeling that Mukuro was trying to break her and Hibari apart, but it had hurt when Kyoko had said Hibari was with him instead. She thought that walking around Namimori; she might find Hibari since he was always patrolling it. Then she stops in her tracks, what if they were walking the same way? That would mean that they wouldn't see each other. She had been walking for a few hours now so she sits down at the park, sighing softly, "Why is it so hard just to find Hibari-kun?"

She jumps when she suddenly hears, "And why are you looking for me?" Chrome turns around to see Hibari standing behind her. Looking up at him, she takes in his large figure, his broad shoulders, the black jacket draped over his shoulder, his short raven black hair, his bangs, his slanted black eyes, the clean white shirt, crimson tie, black dress pants, and his calm face. She gets up, blushing. She was a head shorter than him.

"Ano…I needed to talk to you about something…" She looks down at her hands, playing with them in her nervousness.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Ano…." She looks up at him, but then looks to the side, unable to look him in the eye, "About Mukuro-sama…"

Hibari flinches, his voice tight and thick with anger, "Whatever you heard about him is a lie….I would never be with that guy."

Chrome turns to him, her eyes almost sparkling, "Really?"

Hibari sighs and places his hand gently on her head, "Of course…I just can't believe that you believed that insane lie."

Chrome hugs him tightly and whimpers, "I'm sorry…I was just afraid…..I'll never do it again okay?"

Hibari smiles gently at her and hugs her lovingly, "Don't worry about it." He looks around quickly to make sure that no one saw, but relaxes when he doesn't see anyone around them.

"That's not fair! He never hugged me! He only hurt me and hit me." Dino cries to Mukuro.

Mukuro sighs and shoves Dino, "Shut up, he never hugged me either okay?"

Dino pouts and peeks through the binoculars again, bursting into tears again, "Is that a kiss I see?"

Mukuro looks through his own binoculars, "What the hell….he's touching her in places that I want to be touched!"

"In public too!" Dino whimpers, wishing that he was in Chrome's place. Dino gets up, "There's no way I'm going to let them do this! He's mine!"

Mukuro glares at Dino, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Kyoya is mine."

"Kufufu….I think you mean that he is mine."

Dino and Mukuro glares at each other for a long time before storming off in separate directions.


	5. Another Rival for Chrome?

Breaking down the door to Dino's house, Hibari storms in, making Dino's subordinates panic. Dino jumps at the site of Hibari, wondering if he had been caught spying. Hibari grabs Dino by the wrist and drags him away from his mafia, the subordinates, too surprised to react. Dino struggles against Hibari's strong hold, "What are you doing Kyoya?"

Hibari throws Dino onto a bed and quickly pins Dino under him, "Shut up and just accept this."

Dino blushes at Hibari's actions, "Kyo….Kyoya….are you picking me then?"

Hibari glares at him, "Don't take this the wrong way, I'm just going crazy and Chrome's not ready to do it yet."

Dino pouts when he hears the truth, but decides that it's better than nothing, "Fine, you can do whatever you want to me then."

* * *

Mukuro yanks Hibari from Dino just after Hibari put his pants on, glaring at Dino, he growls, "How dare you…"

Dino smiles at Mukuro, "Look….Kyoya came to me…."

Hibari pulls away from Mukuro and starts to put his shirt on, "Whatever…it's only because I can't go and scare Chrome away…."

Mukuro grabs Hibari hand and puts it to his crotch, blushing, "Next time you need someone…come to me….I'm always willing to do anything for you."

Hibari's eye twitches and he pulls his hand away from Mukuro, "I just told you that I was just using him because I can't do it with Chrome yet."

Dino puts his hands on his hip, smiling mockingly at Mukuro, "What's the matter Rokudo? Jealous that Kyoya choose me over you?"

Hibari's eye twitches again, it was worse than two girls fighting over him. Mukuro glares at Dino, smirking slightly, "Kufufu….you wish, you were simply there when he needed someone willing to be bottom."

"Hey, at least I got to do it with him~ Something you could only fantasize about."

"Kufufu….how do you know that I didn't already do it with him?"

"I would know if you did!"

"No you wouldn't ~"

"YEAH I WOULD!"

"Kufufu, why are you getting so worked up then?"

"Worked up? I'm not getting worked up!"

Hibari hits them both with his tonfas to shut them up before growling, "Next time I'll just go to someone quieter, maybe Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro and Dino both yell out in jealousy, "NO!"

Hibari's eye twitches from their loud yelling and grabs Mukuro, "If you got to do it with me, would you shut up and leave me and Chrome alone?"

Mukuro smirks, "Kufufu…..are you willing to make a deal with me?" Hibari nods, despite Dino's wishes, "Then I accept."

"Good, now both of you shut up, you're going to be bottom, got it?"

Mukuro frowns, "Hm…..well….I guess I can do that…" Hibari walks out of the room, Mukuro close behind him. Before he closes the door, he smirks and waves bye to Dino, "This shall be interesting…..Kufufu…."

* * *

"Hibari-san!" Teenage I-pin runs to Hibari and hugs him tightly, confusing him. He was on his way home, he didn't think that he would run into anyone, "Hibari-san…..can I tell you something?"

Hibari sighs softly, "Sure…."

I-pin looks up at him, "I…." She blushes, "I love you Hibari-san…"

Hibari blinks, I-pin's confession caught him off guard so he wasn't fully paying attention when she suddenly kisses him either. Hibari doesn't move away, but glances at I-pin, whose eyes were closed and her face was red as she kisses him. _This is nicer than being kissed by boys; I'd rather kiss cute girls like I-pin any day. _Hibari didn't expect to see Chrome either, but it was too late to pull away from I-pin. Chrome drops the bags that she was holding and tears form in her purple eye.

I-pin and Hibari both open their mouths to tell Chrome that it wasn't what it seemed, but she had already turned around and ran away. I-pin turns to Hibari to tell him sorry, but he was already running after Chrome. I-pin whimpers softly, "Oh no….this is all my fault…" She walks over to the fallen bag and softly and carefully picks up everything, putting them back into the bag.


	6. I love you

"Stop running away!" Hibari grabs her by the wrist and pulls her into his arms, even as she fought against him.

"No! I saw what you did with I-pin! How could you Hibari?" She starts crying, "I-pin's my best friend….how could you do such a thing?"

Hibari gently kisses her to quiet her. When she quiets down, he softly growls at her, "Now listen to me Chrome…..I-pin confessed her love to me and then kissed me….that's all….that was the only thing that happened."

"Really?"

"Yes….really." He softly kisses her cheek, "You're the only one I truly care for…okay?"

Chrome slowly nods, "Okay…."

Hibari gently kisses her again; licking her lips lightly and making her open her mouth to him. He quickly deepens the kiss, his hand slowly creeping into her shirt. When he realizes that his hand is on her breast, he quickly pulls away from her, blushing slightly and looking away as he listens to Chrome's heavy breathing, "I….I'm sorry…."

Chrome's face was bright pink after he was done kissing her, but she didn't want him to stop. She was confused why he stopped, though she did push him away last time because she was afraid. Chrome pouts childishly and takes Hibari's hand, "Don't be sorry…." She places his hand on her chest, smiling shyly, "I….I want you to."

Hibari looks at her, surprised, "Are….are you sure?"

Chrome nods and kisses him lightly, "I'm sure…."

His eyes glaze over slightly as he starts slowly rubbing her chest, making her face slowly turn red. He lifts her shirt slowly and when he noticed that she wasn't pulling away, he moves her bra down, making her flinch slightly, but never backing away. He plays with her breast again, slowly, making soft moans from her. Encouraged, he licks her chest, slowly licking circles around the center, getting more sexy moans from her. Her pale hands find its way to Hibari's head and entangles itself in them, pulling his head closer to her. That was all the encouragement that he needed to gently suck on her chest. Chrome throws her head back, pushing her chest closer to him and moans with joy.

Chrome becomes confused with Hibari stops and whimpers softly, "H…Hibari-san….what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Hibari picks her up and starts walking to his house, "Sorry Chrome….but I don't know if I can hold it in for much longer…can I?"

Chrome blushes and kisses him softly, "You don't have to ask….I want you to…"

Hibari quickly unlocks and opens his door, kicking it close behind him and locking it. He silently runs into his room and places her on his bed, quickly getting on top of her, "Tell me if you want me to stop, I don't want to force you to do something that you don't want to do."

Chrome holds him close to her, "As long as it's with you….I don't mind….I love you Hibari-san…..I would love to be yours…..yours alone." She blushes deeply at her words.

Hibari looks into her eye for a while before kissing her deeply. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer to her. His pale hands work at her clothes; he could hardly believe that he was going to be able to do this with Chrome. He almost didn't want to deflower her and make her impure and not innocent anymore, but at the moment, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was coming together with Chrome, sharing love together and being with her, claiming each other. He felt greedy, but he didn't care, he didn't want to share her with anyone. No one in the world could take her away from him; anyone that tries to will be bitten to death.

Chrome had to admit that she was afraid, but she let her emotions take over her body and things were going well. She wanted Hibari to be hers and hers alone. She didn't want to share this side of Hibari with anyone. He was kind and gentle with her and she knew that everyone else thought he was dark, evil and heartless, but she knew better than that. Holding him close, she felt like she was in heaven….like her and Hibari were the only people in the entire world. She loved it, she didn't need anyone else, only Hibari.

* * *

Sorry, this was a bit rushed, sorry it took so long to update, I've been distracted lately...hope you guys like it anyways?^^;; I don't blame you guys if you hate it, my work is shit after all...anyways...thanks for reading my crap :D;;


	7. Don't ever leave

It felt nice to wake up with Chrome sleeping in his arms. He watches her sleep, her soft gentle set his heart at ease. She looked like an angel in her sleep even though he had taken away her virginity just last night. He liked watching her chest move up and down along with her breathing, something about it made him smile. He simply loved everything about her. He pulled her closer, enjoying her warmth and the sound of her heartbeat. He had to be honest, he was afraid of her all of the sudden disappearing like the mist, everything being an illusion. He wasn't used to fearing anything so he didn't know how to deal with it. Chrome had taught his once cold hearted cloud guardian how to love, he was sure she would also be the one to break his heart.

"Mmm….Hiba-kun…." Chrome mumbles softly in her sleep, a smile on her sleeping face. Hibari gently brushes her purple hair out of her face, wondering if he should put her eye patch back on her or not. When her eyes were closed, you couldn't tell, but her left eye was missing due to a car accident. He gently strokes her missing eye, wishing he could do something about it. He lost track of time while he was staring at her, her beauty enchanting him. He softly kisses her on the lips and she slowly wakes up and rubs her eyes, "Good morning Hibari-san.…"

Hibari smiles at her, "Good morning Chrome, sleep well?"

"Mmm, better than I have ever slept." Chrome smiles, honest and innocent as always.

"It doesn't hurt does it?"

"Hm?" She tilts her head, confused.

"…there was blood…."

Chrome blushes, knowing what he meant now, "Oh…that….it was because…" She turns red and looks down, hiding her face from Hibari by burying her face in his bare chest, "That was because you were my first….I never….did anything like that before…." She hugs him.

"…" He gently strokes her hair and her back, "Thanks for that special gift then…"

"You're…..you're welcome." Chrome looks up and smiles shyly.

Hibari kisses her gently, "….I love you…"

"I love you too…"

He kisses her again, deeper this time. His tongue explores her warm wet mouth once again, just like how he explored her warm and wet pussy last night. The memories quickly made him hard again, but he held himself back, not wanted to make her take him in again after a short amount of time. He slid his fingers in instead; his body seemed to need to touch hers. Chrome arced against him hand and moaned with pleasure, encouraging him to move his fingers faster and deeper. Chrome moans into his mouth, holding him tightly, pulling him closer.

The sound of a rock hitting the bedroom window makes him stop, alert. Chrome whimpers softly, "Wh…what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Hibari glares at the window, slowly moving his fingers out of Chrome's warm haven, "There's someone watching us….." Hibari slips out of the warm bed, slipping on his boxers before walking over to the window, "…" Hibari scowls, "What's Tunayoshi doing here, crowding in front of my house…."

"B…Bossu is here?" Chrome blushes, "Why is Bossu here?"

"…..I don't know…" Hibari opens the window and lends on the window sill, "Sawada Tsunayoshi…..why are you crowding around my house?"

"Eto…." Tsuna backs away slightly, knowing that he angered his Cloud Guardian, "Someone…told me that you had Chrome here and won't let her go….can….you let her free please?"

"Free?" Hibari glares at the tuna fish, "She's here on her own free will…."

"BASTARD, WHAT KIND OF LIE IS THAT?" Gokudera yells, not believing Hibari for even a second.

"It's the truth…" Chrome's timid voice is heard behind Hibari. Hibari turns slightly, Chrome put on his white collared shirt and stepped up to the window, "Bossu….storm guardian….please do not talk badly about my love, he's kinder than you think…." Hibari, touched by Chrome's words though annoyed at the same time, puts his arm around Chrome's waist, forgiving her because she was so adorable.

"Demo…Dino-san said otherwise….he said that you were kidnapped against your will…" Tsuna was relieved to see that Chrome was alright, but worried that Chrome was wearing Hibari's shirt, hinting at many things.

"Dino eh?" Hibari glares at Tsuna, who flinches and nods. Hibari goes to his closet and starts to get dressed, "He's going to pay for this…."

"H…Hibari-san, you're not going to go and kill Dino-san are you?"Chrome whimpers and walks away from the window , going to Hibari's side.

"H..Hibari-san! Please, don't kill Dino." Tsuna cries out.

"He has bothered our relationship too much…" Hibari growls, putting his tonfas safely into his pockets, "He'll never leave us alone if I don't make him…"

"Hibari…" Chrome hugs Hibari, pressing her chest against Hibari's arm, "Please don't….I want you to stay with me…..Please don't leave me…."

"Chrome…." He turns to hug her, "I'm sorry, I'll just beat him into a bloody pulp okay?"

Chrome shakes her head and tightens her grip on Hibari, "No….please….I don't want you to."

Hibari sighs and gently kisses her, "I won't be gone for long…."

Chrome whimpers, "Hibari-san….please….I….I'm cold….I don't want you to leave my side….I'm afraid…."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"I'm afraid….that everything is a dream….that when you leave, you'll never come back. I'm afraid that this is just a big illusion that Mukuro made me…."

"….that is what I'm afraid of too…"

"Please….don't leave….." Chrome buries her face in Hibari's chest, whimpering.

"…." Hibari sighs and gently rubs her head, "Alright….I won't….go tell that herbivore to leave then….alright?" He starts to get undressed again. Chrome backs away to stare at him, holding her breath. Even though she has already seen all of him, it still left her breathless. "Chrome….go tell him…" Hibari chuckles softly.

"Ahh….yes…" Chrome blushes and walks over to the window again, "Bossu….you don't have to worry, Hibari's not going to hurt me...you guys can go now… Thanks for worrying about me."

"Ah….Chrome…if something happens….tell us okay? We'll come right away…." Tsuna turns towards the others, "Alright….lets go…." Gokudera glares at the house, angry with Hibari, but he wasn't going to go against Jyuudaime's orders.

"Haha, I told you there was nothing to worry about." Yamamoto says cheerfully, putting his hands behind his head while walking beside Gokudera.

"What if you were wrong huh? He could be forcing her to say those things!" Gokudera glares at Yamamoto, directing his anger out on the short black haired male.

"Haha, you worry too much Gokudera, she looks like you when you want to—"

"S-SHUT UP!" Gokudera slaps his hand over Yamamoto's mouth, a blush painted onto his face.

"I…I don't want to know." Tsuna blushes and walks faster.  
"Ah, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera starts to run towards Tsuna, but is stopped by Yamamoto, "Let go baseball idiot!"

"No way, it's been a while~" Yamamoto grins.

"W..what? NO!" Gokudera blushes as he's dragged off.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Sorry Chrome, was I too hard this time?"

"No, it's fine." Chrome smiles and gently kisses Hibari's cheek, "I love you…."

Hibari smiles and gently strokes Chrome's soft purple hair, "I love you too…."

* * *

It feels like this is going to end soon, but I'm not sure I want it to end. I tried to make it more...yeah, but it's so weird to...anyways. Thanks for reading again. I hope you enjoy this Ami 8D and that this makes you blush my dear Chrome~ I noticed that there actually isn't too many of the girls compared to the boys, why is that? I wonder if I should write more 1896...should I?


	8. The Truth

I have finally decided to end this...thank you to following this story for so long...just so you guys can't say that I didn't warn you...nah...it'll ruin it. Enjoy my last chapter^^

* * *

"Ahh." Chrome cries out, gripping Hibari's shoulders tightly as he thrusts into her, bringing her over the edge, "Nghhh! Hi…Hibari! Ahhh!" Chrome digs her nails into Hibari's back as she moans, reaching her climax and cumming, Hibari does the same shortly after her. Their heavy breathing fills the empty room.

Hibari slowly pulls out of her, grunting slightly, Chrome moans softly and then whimpers softly. Hibari nuzzles her neck, breathing softly on her neck, "Chrome….you're the best tasting herbivore ever…" Hibari bites her neck, getting a groan from her. He slowly licks the bite mark that he left.

Chrome blushes and hugs him, smiling, "Hibari-san…."

"Hm?" Hibari looks up at her, he loved it when she blushed, she somehow looked more beautiful that she normally did; combined with her lovely smile, and there wasn't anything that he loved more.

"I love you." She smiles happily at him, her eyes shining with love and happiness.

Hibari finds himself holding his breath and staring at her beauty, she was like an angel. She tilts her head cutely, her bangs covering up her missing eye. Hibari leans down and gently kisses her, "I love you too Chrome…" He knew he would always find her beautiful. Even if her love was fake….he would love her…he grits his teeth, he didn't want everything to be fake…..He holds her closer, not wanting to let her go.

"Hibari-san…" Chrome blinks, her purple eye showing confusion and surprise at first. The younger purple haired girl then hugs him back, closing her eyes and smiling happily, "You're the best Hibari-san…..I love you so much…..I love you more than anything in the world…." Chrome snuggles against him, purring softly with happiness, "I want to be with you forever…"

"I know…..I want to be with you forever as well…" Of course she would….….no matter how much he tried to ignore it, the truth was haunting him…

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Tsuna! Why are you here? Did you get Chrome away from Hibari?"

"No….Chrome told us that she was fine…"

"Of course she would…." Dino scratches his head with frustration, "Damnit….he's in quicksand here and we can't save him anymore…"

"What's going on Dino-san?" Tsunayoshi looks at the tall blond with worry, afraid that something terrible is going to happen to his strong Cloud Guardian.

"No time to explain! We have to go to his house right now!"Dino turns to Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari's loyal follower, "You have the keys to Hibari's house correct?"

"Yes, I do." Kusakabe pulls out a key, "We have to hurry." Romario nods, in agreement. The three make haste towards Hibari's house; Worried, Sawada Tsunayoshi follows them, never noticing that the Mist Owl following close behind them.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Dark skies…"I-pin sadly points out, "Not good sign…."

"Ah, I-pin-chan, you're right…we should go to my house, it's the closest." Kyoko offers to her two friends.

"I hope Chrome-chan is alright…."Haru says while looking up at the dark clouds.

"….."I-pin lowers her head, remembering what her teacher Fon had told her, "Hibari-san…."

"What was that I-pin-chan?" Kyoko tilts her head, not hearing the young girl's words.

I-pin shakes her head, putting on a fake smile, "It's just something silly that Shishou had told me, it's nothing."

"Oh…"Kyoko smiles, "Let's hurry home before the storm comes…." Kyoko looks at Haru, who nods. The three girls quickly run to the safety of the Sasagawa household before the storm starts.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Where did you take her? I'll bite you to death if you don't tell me." Dino, Kusakabe, Romario and Tsunayoshi hear Hibari's famous threat almost as soon as they walked in.

"Damnit! Rokudo Mukuro!" Dino runs into the room that Hibari was in; it wasn't hard to find it, Mukuro's mist was everywhere. The three males quickly run after him. They stood by the doorway, Dino and Mukuro stood on opposite sides of Hibari, who was too busy glaring at Mukuro to even notice the new crowd.

"Give her back," Hibari pulls out his tonfas, growling at the blue haired pineapple, not amused with what was happening. One minute he was holding Chrome, the next minute Mukuro was in her place; telling him that Chrome's soul wasn't allowed to stay any longer, as if she was dead.

"Stop it Hibari Kyoya….you're just hurting yourself more. I have told you the truth. Chrome is dead."

"SHUT UP!" Everyone flinches, they have never heard Hibari yell, he always seemed so calm and collected, it was as if he was incapable of emotions, "SHUT UP! GIVE HER BACK!"

"Hibari….accept it….she's dead….you know the truth….you know that Chrome died in that attack….she was raped and killed…." Mukuro was struggling to keep his own composer, he had come to terms with Chrome's death, but he wasn't happy with how it happened, "I'm sorry that she had to go that way….I know it's hard, but you have to accept the truth…."

"W…what is going on?" Tsunayoshi turns to Kusakabe, unable to believe what he was hearing, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Kusakabe shakes his head, tears starting to form in his eyes as he watched his strong leader breaking down, "Hibari-san…." Kusakabe ushers Tsunayoshi away from the room, "I'll tell you in the living room…."

"Kyoya….stop this…"Dino soft begs Hibari, not wanting to see the young boy sad.

Hibari ignores Dino and walks up to Mukuro, grabbing him by the collar, "Enough of your bullshit."

"I'm telling you the truth…." Mukuro doesn't fight against the frustrated black haired boy.

Hibari grits his teeth and throws Mukuro against the wall, the mist guardian doesn't even do anything to stop him nor did he stop himself from hitting the wall, "Just…..give her back…"Hibari doubles over, holding his head, "Please…..I just want her back…..I want her love….I need her…."Hibari didn't care how pathetic he was sounding, he was losing it. He didn't think it would hurt this much. He didn't want to face the truth, he wanted to live in his dream a little longer, just a little longer….fake love or not….he enjoyed it….

"Kyoya….please…" Tears were streaming down the blond man's cheeks; he couldn't bear to see Hibari like this.

"Dino….leave us alone for a bit." Mukuro motions at the door. Dino sighs, taking his leave with Romario. Mukuro closes the door and kneels down next to Hibari, "Hibari…" Mukuro gently touches Hibari's shoulder.

"…..why….."

"Why?"

"Why did she have to die?"Hibari grips Mukuro's shoulders.

Mukuro hardly recognized the male before him, "I…I don't know…"

"It's my fault…."

"That's not true…."

Hibari's grip on Mukuro tightens, "If I didn't love her…"

"HIBARI!" Hibari flinches, not used to getting yelled at, "It's not your fault….Chrome wouldn't want you to feel this way…..I know it hurts…but does her being gone change how you feel? So it was an illusion she set up after she died, she did love you….she wanted to be with you, even if it was just an illusion…can't you see how much you mattered to her? So what if she's gone? So the love you experienced from her was fake….but it was the best she could do…."

"Damnit….."Hibari tries his best to hold back his tears, "How could she be dead…Why didn't I save her in time…damnit….DAMNIT! I finally care about someone….I finally love someone…and it was an illusion the whole time…..fake….." Hibari holds a hand to his face, a few tears falling from his eyes, "I couldn't even protect the one girl I loved….I couldn't keep her in my arms….."  
"Hibari…" Mukuro holds the shaken up boy, "It's not your fault….we couldn't save her….it was fate…"

"I curse my fate….I curse my fate of solitude…"Hibari growls softly before passing out in Mukuro's arms.

"Poor boy…"Mukuro sighs, brushing Hibari's bangs out of his face, "Just letting out a few emotions and he's already tired….the emotional pressure is too much….." Mukuro lightly taps Hibari's forehead, "It would be better than you didn't remember anything about her…"

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

"Hibari…are you okay?" Tsunayoshi walks up to Hibari nervously. It was just yesterday that the deadly raven had found out that the women he loved was actually raped and killed.

"Why would I not be?" Hibari glares at Tsunayoshi, "Don't crowd me."

"W…what?"

Hibari walks away from the confused Vongola boss. He takes a step to follow him, but is stopped by his Mist Guardian, "I would suggest that you do not bring it up Sawada Tsunayoshi, he has no memory of being with Chrome…..."

"How could he just forget her like that? He was in love with her."

"Forget it Sawada….it's better this way. Hibari wouldn't be himself if he experiences love….plus….if he remembers…he wouldn't be able to handle all of those emotions…it's better for him this way and we all know it….. just...let him be alright?"

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna sadly looks past Mukuro to watch Hibari still walking away, "Poor Hibari-san...at least he doesn't remember anymore..."

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

Hibari patrols the city again, unconsciously stopping at the alleyway where Chrome was raped and killed. The rapist was killed by his own hands. He walks into the alleyway, noticing a little girl, "What are you doing here?"

The young girl flinches and turns around, it was I-pin, she had placed purple and blue roses on the exact spot that Chrome was killed, "I….I-pin's friend died here…" I-pin points at the flowers, "I brought flowers for her….so she rest in peace…..her body was burned by murderer…"

Hibari walks up to her, making her flinch. Hibari says nothing as he kneels down and touches the roses, "….." He opens his mouth as if to say something but words seemed to fail him.

"Hi…Hibari-san doesn't know her. You don't have to be here for her, I-pin was going to leave anyways…."

"I-pin…"

"Y…yes?"

"How long have you known?"

"W…what do you mean?"

Hibari points to the roses, "That…"

"…..I-pin was told by Shishou…."

Hibari gathers the roses in his arms, mumbling so quietly that I-pin had barely caught what he said, "Chrome…."

"Hibari-san…." I-pin watches him as he silently hugs the flowers, shedding a few tears.

"You'll always be in my heart….fake or not, illusion or not…..I know what I felt…."

"Hibari…."

"…..I wish…..I could hold her….just one last time….one last illusion…"

"…..I-pin is sorry that it was just an illusion…" They stay in the alleyway, silently, not knowing what to say….I-pin knew that nothing she did would make the pain Hibari was feeling go away. She could only wish that she could take all of the pain he was feeling….

* * *

I'm sorry if I made anyone cry...like I said before...I tend to write things based on how I feel. I loved my Chrome, honest I did, but like this, I felt that it was fake and just an illusion. Of course it wasn't this sad. I feel sorry for Hibari for this...My poor Hibari D:  
Anyways...thank you once again for keeping up with my fanfic for this long^^  
I ended up making this chapter the longest...well...it is the end after all! :D


End file.
